


In the Mood

by Youkai



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Frottage, Incest, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Sibling Incest, Smut, jelly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 10:58:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3485699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youkai/pseuds/Youkai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two someones are up a little early this morning. In more ways than one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Mood

He’d tried, he really had, to roll over and go back to sleep, but it seemed it was just going to be one of those mornings. Now normally Lovino preferred to sleep in past nine, at the very LEAST, but his bladder had been nagging him all morning to get up and relieve himself. After a good twenty minutes of trying desperately to fight off the feeling he gave in, leaving the warmth of his bed and his brother’s arms with a deep sigh of regret.

After taking care of business (which was annoyingly difficult with morning wood) he returned to bed, slightly more awake than before. He rolled over and nuzzled his face against his brother’s back, wrapping an arm around his waist and trying to get back to sleep.

Trying being the key word.

Fucking shit. He tried to relax, laying still for as long as he could. Then he tried rolling over and adjusting his position. He tried that until Feliciano unconsciously kicked him and mumbled something incoherently, still mostly asleep.

Fuck. He was not getting back to sleep was he? Damn it. He wasn’t.

Muttering as many curses in as many languages as he could remember he got off the bed, stomping (quietly, he wasn’t a heartless monster!) over to the dresser he grabbed a pair of sweats and a t-shirt, throwing them on with a huff before leaving the bedroom in search of breakfast.

If he couldn’t sleep the least he could do was start the day off right another way.

Hmm… what to eat. After shuffling uselessly in front of the open refrigerator for a few minutes he decided on some jelly toast and hot chocolate. Grabbing the jelly and bread loaf from the shelf he shut the door with his foot and laid it out on the counter.

It was while he was buttering his toast that his morning began to shift in an entirely different direction.

Warm arms suddenly encircled his waist, startling him and almost making him cut his finger on the knife he was holding.

“Chigi!” he (squeaked) exclaimed in a manly fashion, his cheeks dusting pink. Feliciano hummed happily and rubbed his cheek against his brother’s back, seemingly unbothered by his surprise, “Oi! Don’t startle me like that!”

Feli just hummed in response. That was when Lovino noticed that his brother’s hands weren’t just holding him. They were moving down his waist, and up again, rising under his shirt and playfully stroking his sides.

“Fratello…” Feliciano’s breath was warm on the back of his neck and a shiver ran down his spine in response. He knew that tone, “Mmm, I’m in a mood for you this morning,” before he could response Feliciano’s fingers slipped past the waistband of his pants, making him gulp and flush darker.

“D-damn… I can tell. You know, you’re not exactly subtle.” he rolled his eyes and stopped Feli’s hands from traveling further, grabbing his wrists and turning around in his hold.

He planned on at least saying something snarky before going in for a kiss, but was shocked into silence with what his eyes met.

It wasn’t just the fact that his brother was completely naked, no, not just that, there were many things in that moment he really hadn’t expected. The look he was giving him was another. It was dark and full of lust, yet slightly clouded over with sleepiness and affection. And, his eyes traveled further down against his will, Little Italy was saying hello rather enthusiastically.

He groaned and put a hand on the back of the younger’s head, pulling him close for a deep passionate kiss. He was met with enthusiasm as his brother kissed him back, his hands breaking free of his loose hold and gripping at his hips eagerly.

A slow grind began to build between them, raising the temperature between them quickly. Feliciano was grabbing at his brother’s hips and ass as they kissed, and Lovino let him, mind growing hazy when he felt those teasing hands push down the back of his pants. He moaned lowly as he broke away from his brother’s mouth, leaning down to kiss and suck at the soft skin of his younger brother’s neck.

After some excited fumbling he managed to push his pants down past his ass, letting his excited member free from the confines. He reached between them and grabbed both of their cocks. Feli gasped and moaned his name, arching up into his touch and digging his nails into Lovino’s soft cheeks.

“Lovi,” he gasped and placed a hand over his brother’s, squeezing it and thrusting his hips, causing their erections to grind together.

Lovino groaned in response and picked up the pace, chuckling at the needy faces his brother was making.

“Mmm, Lovi~ Ah! Yes, there!” he whined, using the counter as leverage to increase the pacing of his thrusts.

The pleasure was quickly building between the two of them, along with the noise level as they both neared completion. Lovi bit his lip hard, his eyes rolling slightly when his brother brushed a finger just right against the underside of his cock head, making him lose control and cum onto their joined hand. Feli squeezed them and increased his pace and force, whining his brother’s name as he followed him over the edge.

They both panted in the aftermath, resting against the counter on shaking legs. Feliciano recovered first, leaning up to playfully nuzzle his brother’s nose with his own before pecking his lips and then stepping back. He reached for a towel on the counter, trying to clean the mess up from his brother’s stomach and their hands.

Lovino just snorted and shook his head at him, “So what got you so excited this morning anyway?”

“Ve~ I was having nice dreams Lovi~ Really reeeeaally nice dreams.” Feli smirked at him and tossed the towel on the table, sitting down at one of the chairs and leaning against the table top.

“At least put some underwear on…” he grumbled, moving his back away from the counter and attempting to fix his pants. It was then that he noticed something he hadn’t before; There was jelly smeared on his lower back from where he’d knocked it over during their little tryst, “Feli-!” he turned to scold his little brother for making him make a mess, but the younger was already gone. He growled softly under his breath, “I ought to spank him…” he grinned devilishly, rushing from the kitchen and up the stairs toward the bedroom where he was sure the other would be waiting.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little one shot I wanted to do. I haven't been writing much, but I suddenly felt like it. I've actually got an idea I really want to do, but I wanna do good by it and I'm afraid of losing interest in the middle. Well, if I decided to do it you'll be seeing it!


End file.
